


CoverArt for Clementine

by SusanMarieR



Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for Clementine by ShirleyAnn66 for the SFXPromptBang 2013</p>
<p>Prompt Given:<br/>Kirk's past is darker than his friends realize. Long before the scene in the bar, Kirk had to face some punishment for driving his dad's car off a cliff. His mother sends him to visit his aunt on Tarsus IV. The food shortage and massacre by Kodos still occur. Kirk survived and returned to Earth - the young boy gone for good. Now, as Captain of the Enterprise, something (author's choice) brings up those old memories, and his nightmares return/come to life/???. Spock and McCoy have to find their own connection in order to help Kirk deal with the old trauma and new danger. (Obviously inspired by the "Conscious of the King", but hoping to see some great new story!) - Kirk, Spock, McCoy (not a 'ship please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Clementine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShirleyAnn66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clementine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18063) by ShirleyAnn66. 



> I don't own anything. It all belongs to whom ever came up with it or owns the rights. All in good fun, and no profit was made.

[](http://s1151.beta.photobucket.com/user/susanmaries/media/SusanMarieR/Fest%20CoverArt/ClementineAO3copy_zps26d83f3c.jpg.html)


End file.
